In hospitals, nursing homes and in private homes, it is often necessary to move or transport invalids and other bedridden patients from one place to another. Common vehicles used for this purpose are wheelchairs or wheel mounted stretchers. However, it is difficult to move persons safely. A variety of patient lifters have been employed to lift patients but these are extremely cumbersome and difficult to use.
The following patents were found in a search:
______________________________________ 2,368,390 - 1/45 3,829,916 - 8/74 2,650,725 - 9/53 3,877,421 - 4/75 2,688,410 - 9/54 3,882,555 - 5/75 3,623,169 - 11/71 3,940,808 - 3/76 3,694,829 - 10/72 3,999,227 - 12/76 3,732,584 - 5/73 ______________________________________
None of the foregoing patents are believed to be pertinent to the present invention excepting all have seats, backs and a means for transporting the invalid and details of the present invention were lacking.